Things Change
by Rachel Kate Doxey
Summary: When the Pevensie's are given a choice to live in Narnia or England all jump on the chance . However things are not always what they seem. What each thinks will be perfect turns out not to be so .Lucy and Susan are fighting ,Edmund has lost everything including his mind and Caspian and Peter can't agree on anything! Will the family come together or fall apart ? Read & Review plez:)
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

Susan and Caspian

Part 1

England

Susan woke up with a start and started up at the dark gloomy ceiling she had been dreaming about Caspian. She loved dreaming about him but her dreams about Narnia and Caspian had been turning into nightmares. She propped herself up on one elbow and glanced around the room yep still the same dark dull room she had gone to sleep in the night before 5 minutes ago it had been her old bedroom from Cair Parvel. Her dream had felt so real. She turned to face the window and noticed from the shadows that the sun was rising. The clock displayed it was 5.00am. Susan was too disturbed by the nightmare to get back to sleep. She rolled out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown and pulled out her sketchbook out and her paints and brushes. She opened the light blue curtains yet another reminder of Narnia it was the same as colour as the dress she had worn before she left Narnia for the last time. She sighed and sat at the windowsill and began to paint the scene in front of her. She lost herself as she painted it was just her and the paints. The scene she was painting was the Golden sun rising upon the green land that stretched for miles beyond them. She smiled to herself as she thought of the many places like this one in Narnia it reminded her of her and Caspian's secret place .She realised to late she was thinking about him again. Her eyes began to well up. She began to cry she wanted so badly to go back there; she missed him so much it hurt. Every time she thought about him she felt yet another knife twist in her stomach. She had to stop herself crying She glanced back at the clock and noticed it was 8.00am breakfast was half an hour ago she was in so much trouble. She ran down the stairs the Macready was waiting for her "No running," She shouted. Susan slowed her steep with a blush in her cheeks. She walked into the dining room and saw that Peter was frowning at her. She hadn't meant to be late. They would get yet another lecture on the importance of time. A plate of some sort of mush was in front of her on the table; she started eating and turned her thoughts to something a little less painful than Narnia.

"Susan, Susan Hello," Peter spoke waving his hand in front of her face

"Sorry I was miles away,"

Mrs Macready spoke next "You are well aware of the rules Susan," Susan put her head down "you must understand that time is important if you paid attention to time we wouldn't not be wasting more time by having this discussion." Susan had heard it time and time again but it had never been for her but for her younger siblings Lucy mainly. She nodded and muttered out an apology. Mrs Macready turned on her heels and left .Susan glanced at the wall that picture she could have sworn that had not been there the day before. She knew that she must look like a ghost "No, it can't be," Susan's voice came out barley as whisper, Peter glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" peter asked sceptically. Susan couldn't move her eyes fixed on the wall behind Peter. He turned round and his face did the same as Susan's. "Susan it's not real, listen to me its not real!" she couldn't hear him. She began to cry once again. This time she couldn't stop the tears kept coming. The picture showed her family riding through the city with Caspian the night before his coronation it was possibly one of the happiest moments of her life she had been with everybody she cared about but now it was just a bitter sweet memory. Peter shock her "Susan listen to me it's not what we think it is it's just a trick of the mind."

"Peter it has to be what other coronation do you know of that involves Cheetahs Mice with swords and fawns where else would it be?" She asked with a serious look on her face. Peter had to admit Susan did make sense. "We have to get rid of it," she carried on

"Why doesn't it bring back memories?"

"That's just the problem Peter I don't want those Memories they hurt too much it's the last nice memory I have but everything after that hurt," Peter smiled at her "what?"

"Are you sure everything hurt after?" Peter asked with a smirk

"Peter stop it, okay maybe not everything they were still the best moments of my life but I can't stand it, all I want is to go back and stay there forever and live happily ever after but that's not going to happen." Susan began to cry again

"Well you never know we thought Narnia was made up place," Peter said with thought. Although deep down he knew there was no way back .Peter had to go back to being a kid again he would be joining the army in a Month something he was dreading leaving Susan alone with just the Macready and professor for company. He stood up and gave his little Sister a hug knowing how upset she was however her sadness went a lot deeper than just missing Narnia.

"Come on Susan lets go out go shopping write letters to Lucy and Edmund," Peter tried to sound cheerful. Susan nodded and put on her coat. They got into the small car that the Professor had kindly given to Peter seeing as he had no more use for it. It was a wonderful summer's day with the Trees blooming with Blossom. She smiled to herself if only she could live in a world where it could be like this everyday. She kicked herself she was thinning about Narnia way too much she was starting to believe she would be going back. "Susan stop thinning about it that won't help anyone," peter spoke .He was starting sound like her "listen to me I am turning into you." He laughed.

"PETER LOOK OUT!"

The last thing Susan could remember was everything going black. She woke to find herself Sprawled across a beach. Why was she on a beach yes she could see herself being on a road but a beach? She glanced across and to her side lay Peter moaning. "Peter, Peter," She pushed him no Response.

"PETER" she shouted.

He sat up "what I am awake." Susan laughed the expression on his face was priceless. He frowned down at her which just bought on another round of Laughter. When she could breathe again she managed to ask "where are we?"

"Where do you think…"

Susan ran behind him into the arms of the waiting Lion "Aslan, were in Narnia but how?" Aslan looked down on them as they knelt before him.

"Rise daughter of eve and Son of Adam your questions will be answered but I am sure your Family will be anxious to see you," they turned to find Lucy and Edmund standing across the beach both pairs of siblings ran towards each other. Then another figure appeared Caspian. Susan's Face broke into a huge smile. Caspian managed to force out a grin that only Peter noticed. Caspian was hiding something but what ?

After all the hugging and greetings Aslan still had something to say " I must ask you this you have a choice to stay here ," Addressing the four Pevense children " You may all live here and Never have to go back to England." Susan instantly knew the answer. Lucy also knew too. However Peter and Edmund had mixed feelings as much as they wanted to stay both had different reasons for maybe wanting to go back.

Alan asked Lucy first who of course accepted without hesitation little did her siblings know there was something more than just being in Narnia that made her want to stay. Aslan spoke "Lucy remember things are not always what they seem." He said with an almost sad expression on his face. Edmund was asked next he accepted the offer knowing that there was truly nothing waiting for him back home. "You have chosen wisely son of Adam." Edmund felt like his choice was wrong. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Susan was asked next she was about to say yes until Aslan spoke "Susan you know that things change, you may find something you don't like, Queen Susan the Gentle you will always be whatever choice you make," Susan Didn't need to think anymore all could she think was the impossible could no be possible she could have a future that involved Caspian ." I choose to accept the offer." Peter was the next to be asked. What could he do in Narnia they already had a king ,Caspian Peters gut twisted at the thought of Caspian running Narnia but he couldn't let his bitterness get in the way . But back home he had a job to do, or did he. He had no idea what to do. He frowned. Aslan spoke up "High King Peter You have a choice to make ,You may not know it now but your heart will show you which path to chose ."

Peter thought back to that moment years ago and his mothers face pooped into his mind "Take care of your brother and Sisters wont you?" He made that promise and he intended to keep it " I choose to accept you offer Aslan." Lucy couldn't help but wonder why Aslan had spoke to Susan ad Peter before they made his choice almost like he didn't want them to chose Narnia ,of course she was just being stupid why wouldn't he want them here . All the Children bowed along with Caspian who hadn't said much but kept his distance from the 4 siblings "Kings and Queens rise King Edmund the Just of the Great Western Wood Queen Lucy the Valliant of the Glistening Eastern Ocean King Peter the Magnificent of the Clear Northern sky and Queen Susan the Gentle of the Radiant Sun Once a King or Queen of Narnia always a king or Queen of Narnia." And with a final roar they found the Beach transform into a ballroom and fill with guests. Susan glanced down her old clothes were removed and she was dressed in her coronation Dress as was Lucy .Susan smiled to herself. She spent the rest of the night dancing and talking everyone after all this was a party to celebrate there homecoming and a long and everlasting reign. Little did Susan know there was more to it than juts that …


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: In regards to the fauns and Centaurs names I made them up .**

**I hope you like this Chapter please Read and Review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia C. owns it **

** 91 were the first two people to read and Review so thank you very much. Also a big thank you to everybody else. **

Susan started out the window. Her face was tear stained. She could fell her hair sticking to her cheeks but she couldn't care less .Tears began to fall again. She cried silently not wanting anyone to hear after all she couldn't really cause a scene.

How this happen coming back could was all she had ever wanted. But this was not what she had planned. How could everything change in such a short amount of time? _You may find something you don't like," _Alan's words rang in her ears of course he was trying to warn her why didn't she get it? This was his fault wasn't it? What if he doesn't like me anymore?

She carried on looking out the window at absolutely nothing which is what she felt like. She knew he was there but she didn't pay him any attention.

Caspian stood looking at her. It felt like a knife was being twisted in his chest. He hated to see her in pain. The worst part that this was his entire fault. He had a thousand reasons but none of them were going to fix things. The most convincing argument was that …

_Flashback_

"_I'm afraid that's just it we won't be coming back," Susan's voice hit him hard in the gut _

"_We won't be," Lucy asked _

"_You will be" replied Peter_

_Susan walked over to him "I'm glad I came back" she smiled and his heart turned to mush._

"_I wish we had more time together," Susan's face fell he believed that maybe she would change her mind._

"_It would never have worked anyway," She said with a sad smile _

"_Why not "Caspian asked hurt more than anything _

"_I am 1300 years older than you."_

_She turned to leave she stopped dead in her tracks don't do it Susan she told herself she ran back and kissed him. She couldn't believe she had just done that neither could Caspian it was possibly the best moment of his life._

_End of flashback_

Caspian often thought of those moments he hadn't thought about it in months though. Every time he wondered why she didn't stay? It was painful thinking about it but it reminded him that she was real and not just a figment of his imagination .He sighed. This wasn't what he wanted. He caught Lucy's eye and looked back at Susan he really was in a mess!

Susan managed to pluck up the courage to ask

"Why?"

He walked away not even saying a word.

"Peter isn't it wonderful?" Lucy rushed across the room to her brother. He was smiling but he knew that this was not going to go down well with other members of his family "I have to go Lucy I'm sorry "

"But ..." Lucy protested he was already gone.

"Edmund, I can't believe what he's done what they have done "Edmund just looked at him

"Peter calm down I am sure there is a rational explanation for all of this,"

"How can you say that, how can there be any rational explanation how did you not know you were here for the past what 3 months!"

"I am sorry I didn't…"

"Obviously" Peter cut in he walked away Edmund trailing at his heels the most important thing was to find Susan and make sure she didn't do anything stupid .Peter hoped that wherever Susan was Caspian wasn't anywhere near her or things would not be pretty. He was pretty sure he had made the right choice by staying here however it was becoming increasingly difficult to see the good in the situation.

Peter found her sitting at a window watching Caspian walk away. He felt a surge of anger rise in his chest. "You can't kill him!" Susan spoke without even looking at him.

"Susan ..."

"No," she turned to look at her brother " he doesn't deserve death ,in fact he is not guilty of anything ,"

"Susan I know your Queen Susan the Gentle but …"

"She's right Peter ,"Edmund spoke "I mean I am supposed to be the Just King and as Much as I hate what he has done we cant just kill him " He looked at Peter Begging him to think . He noticed and Noticed Susan had a very serious expression on her face. "Yes Peter I am and its not my job to let you kill him, its fine I am fine trust me," she spoke.

He sat down and put his arm around his sister's shoulders. Se had always loved this dress. Edmund saw this moment and knew there wasn't much more eh could do. He walked away from the Palace and back to Site of Cair Paravel.

Edmund had wanted to rebuild since he had got back the first time they were pretty busy saving Narnia the second they were on a boat so there wasn't much he could do.

Edmund also knew that he was going crazy Lucy knew but he was to busy supporting Caspian. Susan and Peter knew but they were too busy healing Susan after the Scandal announcement. Edmund wasn't sure how he it happened Peter was right he should have noticed what was going on .He fault distraught and like all this was his fault suddenly a mist surrounded him

"_Oh Edmund poor Edmund, __**we**__ have lost everything, nothing, your family are to busy with everything else .Why did you chose to stay her_"mist swirled around him talking _"what do you gain from this Edmund? If you were back in England you would be helping, here you have no purpose "_the mist left and he was frozen He didn't know what to do .he knew his mind had had it pretty rough but he wasn't expecting Voices to start talking . The most troubling part was _**we **__have lost everything ._who was _**we **_it was late so Edmund decided he would figure it out in the morning.

The next morning

"Okay we need to get to work," he looked at the group assembled in front of him . Centaurs, fauns, and animals he was going to rebuild Cair Parvel if it was the last thing he did. There was a slight problem with his plan though nobody apart from Edmund knew what Cair Paravel looked like. He explained it as best he could. Lucy would have been the best seeing as how this was supposed to be a surprise he couldn't ask her. "Okay thank you for coming if any you don't want to be here I need you to leave now no one did which was a god sign. He sent groups to different areas. He noticed a Fawn with Short brown hair walk up to him. He was called Arion he thought. " I am Arion ,but I am guessing you already knew that ," all Edmund could do was nod " I was wondering if we could enlist the help of Queen Lucy she often would tell us stories about Cair Paravel ,"

Edmund wanted to ask her however he refused and explained what was going on and why he didn't want to tell her. That's when he noticed her. It wasn't anyone he had ever seen before. She had Bright red Hair in tight curls with piercing Green Emerald eyes. She's Beautiful was all Edmund could think. She smiled at him. She walked over to her. "Hi se said, she sounded nervous I was hoping to help with the rebuilding project?"

Edmund nodded she looked relived until he asked her age

"16," she replied.

He was about to tell her she couldn't help until he remembered how he had felt back in England had told him that . It was awful. He decided to let her help.

"Tell you what I wont tell anyone if you don't and as long as you promise to work hard I don't mind you helping," Her smile was dazzling it made Edmund insides do funny things. She hugged Edmund and thanked him. She walked away "Wait your name?"

"Ariella," She shouted back.

Meanwhile back in Caspian's palace

"I am getting married," Susan was shocked he was going to marry her. Caspian was going to marry her.

She kept thinking about that moment he wasn't marrying her she just couldn't believe it was someone else

"Susan you can't stay in your room forever!" Lucy banned on the door

"Go Away "Susan shouted chucking a book at the door.

"No your being stupid, Please just come down and talk to me!"

"Lucy go away "

"Susan please," Lucy begged "I love you, I'm Sorry"

"Go away Lucy."

Lucy slid down against the wall deflated she could hear Susan crying behind the door. She had to do something. She sat at the door for hours. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to see Peter, Edmund, or Caspian all she wanted was for Susan to forgive her and Caspian she was sorry and so was he.

Susan glanced at the clock it was around dinner time. She pushed herself of the bed and into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her mop of hair into a lose bun. She looked more like herself apart from the fact the only choice of clothing were Dresses what was she supposed to wear She chose a dark green thing that she had never seen before.

She made her way down the stairs Lucy had moved which made her fell better she didn't need her little sister to look after her. She was still only 16. She was too young for all this. She was angry she had been 8 the first time they had been here. She was now 16 Caspian had aged much quicker than the kings and Queens he was now 22 and would have only been 19 in there world. Narnia time was so strange and different.

She walked into the dinning room it was rather dull she missed Cair Paravel but she was never going back there. She sighed and sat down. She sensed the tension in the room She couldn't she just sat there. Seriously she wasn't going to kill him. She was angry sure but killing him wouldn't help anyone.

"Susan can we talk ," Caspian asked

"Sure ," She answered

" So …"

"Not here!" she said with an assertive tone .

"Why "

"Because my family don need to hear what I have to say to you, its unpleasant and you know that "

"Susan, why are you being so mean?"Lucy asked in shock

"Stay out of it Lucy," Peter warned

"Why should I ,I have a say …"

"You think you can just go around doing what you want well guess what you can't ," Susan spoke Peter and Lucy closed there mouths this was not going to be pretty .

"You don't have any control over me," Caspian spat.

"Oh really I am the Queen you were planning on killing Narnia a few year back"

"This isn't about that we all know that, go on say it I know you want to ,"

"oh Shut up you don't know anything your coming out with a bunch of crap "

"Susan admit it!"

"For goodness sake you want to know what I REALLY THINK, I hate you ,Your full of a load of Shit you call yourself King but you cant even control anyone ,And top it all off your MARRYING MY SISTER!"

"Ass" Said Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Authors note: Hi Sorry I took so long to update I had horrible writers block . hope this chapter is okay.**

**Thanks to all the people who have viewed and reviewed my story they mean a lot so thank you very much. Happy reading **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**

Susan just sat there looking at it. She couldn't do it. She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it behind her. She leaned her head on her hands. She started at the piano it wasn't doing anything. "No matter how much you stare it its not going to do anything." Susan muttered to herself she closed her eyes. Nothing is impossible. Her fingers found the keys. She played one of Lucy's favourite songs as it was the easiest to remember. Her eyes were still closed but she found the notes easily. She thought about the argument she had with Caspian it was a week ago everyone was at each others thoughts; literally yesterday Peter had nearly sliced head off. That was until Edmund stopped him. Edmund wasn't around much. Who could blame him it wasn't the most harmonious place in the world.

Peter would have cut his head off. That piece of shit. "Peter will you calm down!" Edmund moaned . He had been sat here for the last day. Listing to peter shout and sometimes just sit there shaking with anger .

Peter paced the room he wanted to kill him . He wanted to kill him. He was so angry. He wasn't even really sure why oh wait because he caught him and Lucy shirtless. Peter

Didn't need to see that

Was grossed out

Was angry with Caspian and disappointed with Lucy

Which resulted in Peter wanting to gut him or at least rid him off his hands so they couldn't move any lower!

Peter was ready to kill him.

Edmund had left peter alone after he started throwing things. Why he was so angry Lucy and Caspian were getting married a lot worse was going to happen. He couldn't really kill Caspian for touching his wife although Peter would find some way to make it illegal.

Peter couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't stand the stuffiness of the room. He stormed out and went to the stables. He grabbed saddled up and rode away not looking back. Peter just couldn't handle it. Lucy was his little sister. He loved her and it was hard seeing that. The image was stuck in his mind. He knew he had to apologise he was too angry .I will go back eventually he said to himself.

Lucy couldn't keep still she had upset her brother she hated doing that. She sat down this wasn't how things were supposed to go. She was propped up against a pillar in the entrance hall. She couldn't be bothered moving. She was clothed in problem one of the most hideous outfits ever. Well she felt hideous in it.

Caspian walked past her and when she tried to talk to him he made some random excuse as to why he couldn't talk to her. She was done with being sorry she was angry. Peter had no right acting like he could just pull out a sword whenever he wanted ,well okay he could be he couldn't just try and gut people!

She didn't understand why people were treating her like she was a baby. She was 16 and could handle herself .Juts because there was a big age gap didn't mean there was anything wrong, right? Lucy frowned and looked at the floor. She made an effort to go and get changed.

Edmund woke in a cold sweat. He was terrified. That wasn't real. _"good morning Edmund,"_for goodness sake ,"_well that scared you didn't it we meant no harm. Ariella is fine. She will not be harmed if you do as we say." _

"Edmund ,Edmund!"

"Come in ,"

Lucy walked in "are you okay, you were screaming ."

He looked at Lucy and nodded " actually I'm not ,I had this dream and this girl Called Ariella was being attacked by …. Something and I woke up,"

"are you sure ,that's all ?"

Edmund nodded lucy left and Edmund didn't know if he would ever get back to sleep . He made his way to Cair Parvel. The voice started again_ " Well That was interesting why didn't you tell your sister about us ,I don't understand you Edmund you know you ordered that punishment on Ariella ,you saw the dream showed you ,why did you lie ." _ He felt himself being hurled he fell against a hard marble pillar _ "if your going to lie to me, We will have to discuss these things ,"_again he was hurled against another marble pillar . "I wont lie !" he screamed to the darkness "I wont lie, just don't hurt her ,you cant hurt her !" the voice had gone. He cried he had done that to her . His dream had been awful he planned on telling Lucy the truth but it was too painful. He was sat and he ordered that they tortured Ariella and he was unable to do anything but watch . She was dying and Susan and Lucy were next. He was a horrible person.

Susan was still sat at the piano she had been sat there for over 24 hours she was hungry. In Fact she was starving . She had completely lost everything . She had lost the one real thing she ever loved .Stop that she told herself he is happy you should be too.

She made her way to kitchen. The light was on, who would be up at his this time? She made her way into the kitchen and saw it was Caspian. Susan smiled.

"biscuit?" he asked he was covered in flour.

" sure ,I'm sorry ,I shouldn't have yelled at you ,I guess I was just upset and I love Lucy ,"

"Susan its okay I know," he moved closer to her there lips just inches part. Susan blushed. Caspian grabbed Susan's waist. He was going to kiss her. She wanted this, right? She could feel his breath on her face. His lips crushed hers. She wanted this. She kissed him back softly then he pushed harder and pulled her closer. Susan knew this was wrong. She didn't want to stop but she knew she had to. He began kissing her more passionately she really couldn't thin straight. His tongue begged for entry and Susan gave in. … They found themselves kissing for hours it was exciting and no one had to know about it. Susan felt bad but she loved Caspian and he was showing her that by doing this.

Susan thought back to Lucy, she suddenly remembered she shouldn't be doing this. She pushed Caspian away "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Susan ran away crying. Susan sat bolt upright she was in bed . She was crying because she felt bad but mostly because that was a dream.

Susan felt bad she knew she was wrong dreaming about him, She needed to clear her head. Well that was easy when he was stood outside her door shirtless. "What are you doing?" She asked Caspian looked down as if he had only just noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Well I was going to ask…"

"Caspian can you just go put on a shirt or something, and I am sorry "

"I know me two," He walked away she watched him walk away with a smile on her face "what, can't a girl be happy?"

"I am going to kill you! " Ariella screamed

"Oh really! "the same voice that spoke to Edmund spoke up

"Your sick, you really are sick, you're breaking him apart,"

"Breaking him is fun, you off all people should know that "

Ariella shrunk back "That was different," she whispered

"How tell me, what was so different, you still killed him."

"at least I'm not tormenting my own brother Peter ."

**Authors note : okay Your going to hate me let me know what you think sorry for the kind of depressing chapter hopefully it wasn't to confusing with the jumping around . I think I will mainly be sticking to Edmund and Susan for the next few there will be a section of Lucy next chapter and Ariella but they wont be my main focus for a couple of chapters . They will be important though.**

**Thanks Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I am so sorry I took forever to update I have been so busy since starting back at college. So hopefully this chapter will make up for that I also apologise for the mess I made of the last chapter it was awful however I did go back and correct any mistakes. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and I also don't own the lyrics to 'Something I Want' from Tangled **

1 week later

Susan started into the mirror. Its fine it's not like he was purposely doing that. Caspian had been outside her door (shirtless might she add.) The image had been in her head all week it was wrong but she had to admit it wasn't a bad sight ,.He just wanted to talk so they had and it was horrible Susan didn't really know what to say. He told her he was worried about Peter .Peter would often go missing for days on end. During the golden age he would just ride away if he was fed up it had led to a lot of fights between Peter and Edmund. Lucy and Susan didn't pay much attention but since they weren't really talking Susan had a lot more time on her hands. Edmund had been gone for days but he was more than likely in the western wood he spent most of his time there seeing as it was his domain, plus he had been on a boat for the last 3 months and he much preferred land to water especially after a sea monster attacked there boat .

Susan made her way down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast, she wasn't much of a fan of Food early in the morning but it had to be done. She arrived in the kitchen forgetting there were chefs there to make her anything she wanted. She had to admit that had to be the most annoying thing in the world. She missed having a kitchen that she could use .She backed away and went to the garden and found Caspian and Lucy. She didn't want to invade that conversation especially with the look Lucy had on her face it was like thunder. Avoid all at costs Lucy was not a pleasant person when he was angry or tired.

Susan found her way back inside and planted herself in the music room with a notebook and a pen she knew that she had an idea weather it was any good was a completely different matter .

Meanwhile

"What do you mean, he is gone?" demanded Lucy

"I went to apologise and he was gone," Caspian tried

"And why didn't you think to tell me this I don't know a week ago!"

"I was …"

"What?" Screamed Lucy," He could be anywhere are you stupid and Edmund s missing While I was busy planning OUR Wedding you were hiding the fact that my brothers were missing from me!" Lucy face was Scarlet she started at Caspian. She stormed away. Lucy had been so busy planning there wedding she hadn't noticed that her brothers had vanished, Could she be a worse sister? She didn't really want to know he answer tot that .was it wrong that she was scared? All Brides felt anxious right? Then again not all Brides brothers were missing a few weeks before the wedding. Lucy sighed she was angry and she couldn't think straight everything was going wrong. She could hear Susan playing the piano she missed that she had often played at dinner parties and balls during the Golden age. Lucy had tried but her hands were too small to reach all the keys and she was tone deaf. Susan was singing that was rare she had an amazing voice but she never let Lucy listen no matter how much she begged.

_She's a girl with the best intentions  
He's a man of his own invention  
She looked out the window, he walked out the door  
And she followed him and he said, "Whatcha looking for?"_

She said I want something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see

Something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see, yeah

She's been living in a pure illusion  
He's gonna come to his own conclusion  
Right when you think you know what you say  
Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way

He said I want something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see

Something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything

'Cause it's so easy to make believe and  
Seems you're living in a dream  
Don't you see that what you need is  
Standing in front of you, whoa, whoa

I want something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see

Something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see

Lucy sighed Susan was so talented she really liked the song. Lucy tried to think about where she had heard the song when she realised that wasn't something she had heard it was one that Susan had written. Lucy had only ever heard an original song once before. Edmund had begged so she had played and sang. She had been red the whole time. "Susan that was amazing," Lucy said as she walked in. Susan spun round as Lucy realised she and just admitted to eavesdropping on Susan. Lucy bit her lip. Susan didn't look angry she looked amused? "What you mean the song?" Susan asked trying to suppress a smirk

"Urmm yes," Lucy said

"Well I am glad you liked listing to my personal thoughts and feelings," Susan frowned.

"Why would you hide that?" Lucy asked,"you're amazing and I mean that,"

" I don't want everyone to know what I'm thinking sometimes its not the best way to let people know."

Lucy walked away She knew the song was about Caspian she knew that, should she be mad?

Susan breathed that song was about Caspian. Lucy didn't seem to care or notice. It was really hard to even sing that without deciding it was too much it was a lovely song but It was a little bit mean and if Lucy had really understood the truth underneath it she wouldn't have said Susan was amazing . Susan leaved through her song book and began writing notes on a page she had written while she had been in England she realised what she had just thought ,why was her notebook that lived in her dresser in Narnia? She raced upstairs she knew what she was looking for. She went through the Side table and found her sketch book, Diary and her paints it was here a long with the necklace she had from her friend Aslan. She frowned as she looked and saw the note:

_I will find another reason to love you each day _

_I fall in love all over again when I see you _

_We will be together _

_I will never let anybody hurt you _

_Everything is perfect when side by side were _

_I know that I love you more than anything in the world _

_Always and Forever Caspian _

Susan cried and she didn't try and stop. Did he remember writing this Susan hadn't looked at in years but she had memorised every word .He had written this and left it on her pillow before he knew she was leaving. Why id she ever leave in the first place? She frowned and thought about never letting anyone hurt her he was the one breaking he heart just a little more every minute.

Lucy lay on her bed was she ready for all this .She knew Caspian loved Susan it was clear that he always had and always would .She knew and yet still did everything her power to make him fall for her . She also knew that Susan loved him. She made the choice long before Aslan had given her the choice she was going to stay fix what Susan had broken. She wasn't so sure she was right anymore. She had upset her brother and screamed at Caspian and managed to lose Edmund all in less than a few months. Lucy began to cry. "I see your upset," Aslan spoke

" I was stupid ,I was wrong you told me not to and I did anyway why didn't you stop me ?"

"Would you have let me," Aslan asked, Lucy shock her head.

"you know you have a choice fix this you know you can ,or you could make all this go away but we warned nothing will ever been the same again Narnai wont exist and no matter how hard you try you will never be able to find it again ." Aslan looked at Lucy and saw there was nothing he could do. Lucy watched as he vanished and she cried even more. Pull yourself together Lucy thought to herself. There was one more option. Lucy decided she would do anything to keep Caspian despite the fact that what she was about to do could possibly put everyone in danger.

Ariella walked around making sure everything was going to plan." so how's everything going here?" Edmund asked hugging her from behind she laughed and playfully pushed him away "Fine, at least I think they are," She bit her lip

"Think," Edmund panicked.

Ariella laughed "I was joking everything perfect stop worrying," He hugged her again as he did so he kissed her lightly. She smiled as he walked away. She was falling for him. He was just so perfect, his hair his eyes. He had the perfect personality he was kind yet he also knew how to be firm when he needed to be. He was never rude to girls like Peter was. He was always shouting at her and any other girls he had anything to do with. Ariella was tougher than most which was why she was still there. She wanted to leave and tried before he left. However he never came back so she was stuck inside his cave until he came back. It had left her enough time to grow bitter which made her mean and angry and she had nowhere else to go seeing as everyone else had either died or hated what she had become. Edmund had been the only person who had truly accepted her as she was. She knew that deep down she didn't deserve him but she wanted to at least be happy before she had to tell him .Ariella knew that Peter was probably in his cave doing something he shouldn't be usually it involved someone he could torture. She couldn't understand how his family couldn't see it. She knew that it wasn't really his fault. He hadn't always been evil. If they had known the truth then maybe they could have helped him but his family had turned a blind eye like they were to Edmund. He hadn't been home for a week. She would find him asleep in random places around the castle they had re-built. Ariella was snapped out her thoughts as she heard glass brake. That was the 5th time today "guys can you try and be a bit more careful" she called up to the guys on the roof . She passed them another piece of glass. It would be fine if Edmund would just let her up there . I mean come on she wasn't really that delicate. " Well It's the very least he could do for me Keep you on the ground so that I can see that pretty little face of yours if you were up there I wouldn't be able to do this know would I ?" Peter grabbed at Ariella she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone," She hissed

"Aww come on now you know you want to ," He tried wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Move away from me I want out and you know it I am never coming back and this is not happening not now not ever!"

"Oh really," He laughed darkly " have you forgotten that Edmund probably wouldn't love you if he knew all your dirty secrets ,I bet he wouldn't think much of you then ."

"you wouldn't ,"

"Oh but I would "He walked away laughing. Ariella was stunned. She wanted to kill him she couldn't do that though she didn't want yet another death on her hands. Second of all Peter had said Edmund loved her. If that was really true maybe he could really accept her love fixed everything right. She was so taken up with Peter that she hadn't noticed that Edmund had watched Peter put his arms around her and kiss her neck . He walked away before Ariella had pushed him away.

Edmund was heartbroken he was hurt ,this was the awful he loved her . HE had only know her a few months but he loved her hair and her beautiful eyes. Her laugh and her feckless that you could see when she was stood in the sunshine. She was also funny and caring. She was always smiling which helped Edmund she was absolutely everything. He didn't know who the boy was but he looked pretty happy kissing her and she did nothing to stop it .

Edmund watched as his throne was bought into the room he had Emeralds added to match Ariella's eyes as gift surprise for her. Susan he hadn't gotten Sapphires to match her eyes, Lucy he hadn't golden flowers as on the eve of her coronation she had given Mr. Tumnus golden horns and Peter Diamonds as he had a very intricate mind and diamonds were intricate and clear like peter.

Edmund was walking around when some said that Ariella had vanished. Edmund asked what was going on "Ariella sir a man had been talking to her and he came back for her and just dragged her away but he just vanished. She was screaming were looking everywhere. "A faun told him

She might not love him but he loved her and didn't want to se her get hurt he rode away and set out to find her. If this was the last thing he did

Lucy knew what she had to do she rode Midnight deep into the woods in search of the mysterious Red head who was supposedly working for the King of dark. She knew how wrong this was but she needed help. She had no other choice. This was the only way to fix things A red headed girl was stood on front of her. Lucy dismounted "I wish to speak to the king of dark please?"

The red headed eyes widened.

"You cant," Spoke the red head

"Let her pass," Came a voice from inside a cave, Lucy slowly approached.

Lucy looked around trying to find the source of the voice until her eyes rested on the only figure in the room her eyes widened in shock

"Peter …"

**Yeah I didn't do much Edmund my thought process changed half way through I don't know what you guys let me know I appreciate all your reviews even I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this I know the start is a little slow but I thought I needed a scene that would explain a bit more about Susan also Peter being gone . Enough with my rambling thank you guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everybody **

**Well Firstly I was happy with my last chapter and I have had a few ideas since then and am very excited to use them. **

**I would also like to thank CahillGirl2001 for the support review and basically just being amazing.**

**Disclaimer: C. owns the Chronicles of Narnia **

Lucy started at him, what was happing? Peter was the King of the Dark No the prophecy couldn't possibly apply to Peter could it? _**Purity**_ Peter was the purity this was not happing. Lucy groaned inwardly what she was going to do.

"Well I guess you weren't expecting this," Peter smirked at Lucy. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Of course I know you wondering how I managed this Well let me tell you It wasn't easy,I took a lot of work but luckily for me I had a and sister and brother who wee to busy to notice much ,They were to busy creating peace a cross the land being perfect while they left you and me alone . OF course it was usually you seeing as I was busy attending meetings and being King. Poor little Lucy left alone while Miss Perfect Susan was being all sweet and Gentle and King Edmund was being just he never could see Evil but he's getting smarter ," He glanced at Ariella . Lucy noticed that she was stood in the corner her head down she look terrified.

"Peter I …"

"They left you Lucy don't you see It, they don't care,"

Peter was trying to push her it was working don't fall for it Lucy don't fall for it. It's not true.

"It never bothered me that Susan or Edmund didn't notice but you Lucy how didn't you notice? There must have been something, anything, Lucy you and me we could have changed the world."

Lucy closed her eyes before she spoke ," All I wanted was my family back and when we finally arrived in Narnia we were back together we weren't broken anymore ,that first time we met Aslan I knew we were back we missed Edmund even you Peter ,Don't you get it ? I got my brothers back I got My big brother back who cared about me and Susan became fun again she was more like a sister than a mother and Edmund was safe . How could you, don't we mean anything to you? "

Peter shifted in his chair "Family don't mean anything and Aslan he means nothing After he left us he became nothing just a figment of our imagination You know what the prophecy says don't you _**until Aslan returns? **_Aslan isn't here before long he will be gone forever and he won't be able to save us."

Lucy knew the prophecy word for word

_**It is written:**_

_**Though darkness may rule through purity **_

_**It cannot kill another son of Adam without punishment **_

_**Evil shall consume the holder **_

_**And drown him until he is no more **_

_**The truth causing pain and destruction of his soul **_

_**The darkness does not want this but it shall do anything for power even kill its life source **_

_**The light may still shine but the Darkness can deceive and consume the light **_

_**The darkness can overpower the light **_

_**The darkness shall fall to another's blade and glory shall shine upon them **_

_**Until Aslan returns**_

Lucy knew that Darkness would fall but the damage the darkness did until then could be a lot of things that you couldn't change .There was warning within the Prophecy it could kill Peter at any second. Lucy watched in silence as Peter walked around his lair. She thought about the last words _**until Aslan returns **_it didn't mean Aslan would take all the glory did it? No it mean that it was done for Aslan after all he was the king it would show he was the true King and the truth. She often wondered where Aslan was these days. However Lucy had turned him away and chosen to go another way. She frowned and noticed Ariella in the corner she looked immensely angry. Her red hair looked like fire. Her eyes were cutting into her. She was shaking her head at Lucy. Lucy turned her gaze away but knew that she was starting at her.

Peter paced around his lair. Peter had asked Aslan for help He had begged him many times during the Golden age and he hadn't helped him he had just been dragged further away. He couldn't stop it and when Ariella had entered his life he was to far gone to let go. He had seen Aslan just before he left he had asked Aslan to help Ariella but he couldn't peter would have to do that but he had tried and he couldn't he had broken her beyond repair. He had Fallen in love with her .Freedom was the only option one that only Peter could give her. Leaving was the only way .Peter made the biggest mistake ever he led everyone home and lost everything that was important to him in the process.

_Flashback_

It all started one day when he was in a meeting Edmund wasn't back he was with Susan trying to create peace somewhere. Peter couldn't be bothered with this right now. He wished that everything would just work itself out. Suddenly time stood still and there were two paths. Both had Gold all over them and both were brightly lit . He knew he had to pick one. So he did he wasn't thinking. The path ended and pointed to a man who hadn't spoken all meting time started again. He asked the man who hadn't spoken all meeting to talk and he created some pretty good ideas and everything he suggested was good he was employed as the new royal adviser. He ended doing a wonderful job. The man (Theo) had become Peter's best friend they had bond that nobody else shared with him. They had both never felt acceptance and they both feet that with each other. Peter spent time with him and learnt what it was to love someone not because you had to but because you wanted to. However he was mysteriously killed in the great western wood both Peter and Edmund went to find him. Peter was filled with anger and hatred when he saw his limp body lying there. Edmund wasn't so bad he was upset but Peter couldn't see anything else. Edmund wizened some pretty horrible things that day. Cold blooded murder Things he never told anybody. The Red headed girl moved from behind the tree she had blood all over her. She had killed him. "I am sorry but …" peter pulled out his sword and stabbed her and she crumpled to the ground. He laughed demonically as her blood poured onto the floor. His eyes black with anger. Peter screamed with rage. Horses ran through the trees peter beheaded several of them. Peter was distraught his friend and someone he had loved gone all in one he would never see happiness again. Peter had killed several men on the horses two. Edmund dragged him away eventually before more came crashing through the woods. A year later Peter was still broken. He found darkness it showed him that he could change things. He could be powerful and that he wouldn't have to loose anybody it showed him the two paths but this time one was filled with gold the other with silver. He picked the golden one and He was immersed into the Darkness he was welcomed into the world and he was now the King of Dark. He met Ariella a year later. He thought he had killed her "You thought so but I didn't die, I am truly sorry for what happened," Peter punished her right then and there. He laughed as she screamed but it was well worth it. He later let her live because he wanted her to feel shame and remember what she had done for the rest of her life. Peter forced into working for him she had tried to leave but he would just torture her even more. The real torture of course for Peter was that he loved Ariella and she would never love him back.

_End of flashback _

Peter looked at Ariella. She knew he had just gone over what had happened all those years ago.

Ariella started down at her shoes he was probably going to something tonight. It was never pleasant and if Peter was going to do anything the result wouldn't be pretty. The worst were when you couldn't see what he had done but it was painful every time. It was like enjoyed it. He laughed every time she would stay still and silent and take it. If she fought that would just make it worse.

She didn't want to be here she was worried about what would happen if Peter snapped.

Lucy decided to finally ask Peter about what she wanted his help for . That's what she was here for after all. "Peter, I came here for your help!"

" Really and what could you possibly need me for ? " he laughed darkly ," You have the oh so perfect Boyfriend who cat seem to keep his hands off you for more than five minutes ,Oh I almost forgot he might be marring you but he is in love with Susan and she loves him back what can I do for you ? "

"I don't want any blood!"

Peter wanted to kill Caspian it was a well know fact . To see his body limp and life less his dark blood drain . How sick he must seem. Both his sisters wanted him and only one could have him . He had a choice Murder for power or create suffering for Power both seemed like a good option.

" If you cant keep your promise then the deals off ."

"oh how you make me laugh," Peter snarled at Lucy

Lucy left the dark Cave and rode back to Caspian's palace. It was early morning and the Woods were awake. It seemed strange to see everything so bright and colourful in compassion to Peter's dark and bleak cave. Lucy felt guilty. She was worried about weather she could really go through with this. She frowned and looked at the ground it was dawning on her what she had done .

Edmund was riding around the Castle grounds he still hadn't found Ariella. He had spent all night looking for her. It was awful. He kept hearing the stupid voice _"we want to help you Edmund, try to remember, It will be better that way ,"_

He knew it was all lies but he couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to remember. He walked around Cair Parvel he had guards searching for her . he was needed here it was the place he missed the most whenever they weren't in Narnia and his last 2 visits he hadn't really been able to re-build the palace his dream since he found out that it had been destroyed. He walked around everything was perfect. The thrones were in perfect formation and he had new crowns crafted since the last ones must have vanished some time between the wardrobe and the lamppost.

"Edmund sir we found her ," Cried a fawn.

Edmund ran out to find Ariella lay on he floor covered in blood. The images came back to him Peter had killed her . What was happing. She had killed the only person Peter could ever love. It was wrong. He at that moment hated her but realised he also loved her . He felt like everything was crashing to the ground. Within in minutes there were nymphs and Flowers being mixed together trying to heal Ariella. She wasn't moving .Her usually smiling face was expressionless. She looked cold and broken. Edmund realised that he was crying it was painful to watch she wasn't coming back . This was supposed to be a happy moment he had planned everything given her the perfect room with a view of the sea . One of the things she swore she loved. Cair Parvel was finished and she wasn't here to see it . He started to cry again . HE sat against one of the Marble pillars in the Throne room _"we told you didn't we warn ,we asked you to remember ," _

" oh Shut up whoever you are ,you have broken everything I have! You took her from me you took my family, what more could you possibly want? "

Nothing silence really the one time he wanted an answer there had to be nothing.

In between Lucy leaving and Arielle being almost dead

Peter's confession

"I miss him ,Ariella I miss him ,I don't care what you have to say weather someone told you to kill him or not you knew nothing about him ,if I killed someone with no reason someone who you loved just because I was told to, how would you feel ? "

" hurt Peter I would be hurt ,"

he laughed and continued

" I loved this person and he was the only person I ever thought I could ever truly love. There were a thousand things he taught me . I didn't know what I wanted but he made me feel like I wasn't invisible anymore. Don't you get it ,I know I have killed people who had families but It hurt I thought I could never love again but you Ariella you taught me to love again ."

"No I cant … that's .. What's going on …."

" I love you , you make me fell something that I never felt with Theo "

" No you don't and everything you had with Theo tha was real I don't know what your pretending to have with me but its Not real !"

"Which is why I have to let you go . I cant see you anymore I don't want to pretend that you don't mean anything I cant bare to see you with Edmund I love you to much and I 'm sorry but it's the only way out "

With that he stabbed in het stomached "I'm sorry ,I have two ,I am letting you go ." he wept into the floor as Ariella crawled away screaming his name " Edmund ,Edmund ," She would be dead soon good and dead soon he thought good and dead !

**Well that was a hard chapter to write and I hope that nobody hates me . I Wasn't really trying to annoy anyone I just really wanted you guys to see what happened to Peter and How Ariella ties into this whole thing. Ultimately peter being in love was awkward really to be honest .hopefully it didn't freak you out to much. Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
